Rise Together
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: In a time of peace, the darkness shall once again rise to battle. A new god shall make himself known and join the fight. If this man does not, then the war will be lost and the world will once again be consumed by the dark. Nalu
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the protectors

Rise Together

Chapter 1

A woman of scarlet hair and deep brown eyes sat on her throne. Her head rested against her fist with a look of boredom filling her lovely features. A crown of silver lay against her perfect red locks as she stared out the window. The land has been so peaceful that it left her with nothing to do. The second throne next to her stood empty and unclaimed. She sighed, loneliness is something she should have been accustomed to by now.

The pure white walls hung with medals and awards that she had won for bravery and strength many years ago. She had aided in the war against the dark mage Zeref and his minions thus resulting in peace across the land. She would never wish for war once more, but she did wish that she had some other purpose. She was only created to be a fighter, to protect the land and the people who lived there. She was worshiped all around, people bowed to her from far below.

She was the Goddess of Protection, and thus people believed in her. People prayed to her in hopes of seeking her protection in life. The ones she once fought beside, all moved on. Each having their own lives to live and their own purpose to fill. She missed them dearly, the ones she calls her friends.

The bright light that lit the large throne room was suddenly snuffed out. Darkness took over as a cackle echoed throughout. The goddess rose from her seat and looked around, trying to find the source. A dark shadow loomed in front of her, everything black except for the hatred filled brown eyes. The red heads own eyes widened once she realized who was there. Fear, worry and shock swelled inside her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. And just as quickly as the shadow appeared, it vanished.

The lights came back on and it seemed as if it had never occurred before. She placed a palm over her racing heart as she wished that what she saw was nothing more than a mere illusion. But she knew deep down that it really happened, and she also knew what that meant.

"Guards!" The scarlet haired beauty's voice rose over the hall before the large grand double doors swung open revealing the men dressed in armor. They quickly bowed before her, their armor clanking with each movement.

"Yes, milady." Their eyes stayed to the floor as a form of respect that the goddess neither preferred nor liked. But no matter what she says, she could never convince them to address her otherwise.

"Prepare the castle for guests. I must call the mages. I need to arrange an emergency meeting right away." She announced. She quickly turned and walked behind the two thrones, spotting the stand that held a single large red button. Dread consumed her as she stared at the button. Oh how she wished that she didn't have to do this. Upon taking a deep breath, her trembling hand reached forward and pressed it.

* * *

A young man with deep blue eyes and crown of ice that adorned his raven hair stood atop the frozen lake. He slid across the ice and spun on the tips of his toes. Small snow flakes fell from the all white sky as he continued his skating. He glided across the ice with such expertise that it looked as if he was dancing to an unheard rhythm. His dark eyes remained closed as he moved, basking in the feeling of his soon to be short lived freedom.

A large castle gleamed in the distance. The ice that it was built from sparkled in the light and appeared as if it were made of diamonds. The man paid no attention to this though, for he hated that stuffy castle. Its walls confined him to a life of solitude and he was able to sneak out only on occasion to enjoy the fresh ice that formed over the lake.

He was the God of Winter, he had control of all things cold. His favorite thing to do was to ice skate. He remembered when he was still a child, living a life of his own with his teacher and fellow apprentice. They always skated after training, and eventually it became one of his favorite past times. He had been chosen over four hundred years ago to aid in the battle to save the planet. Little did he know that choosing to help would forever bind him to an eternity of solitude.

He had given up his life, his family and happiness for the sake of mankind and now he lived in the grand castle with no one but himself and the men who guarded him. As if he needed to be protected. Do they believe that he could not handle himself? He scoffed at the idea before leaping into the air as he pulled his arms in and spun. A moment later he was back on the ice after a graceful landing.

At the highest point of the castle, a red light began to flash. Dark blue eyes narrowed at the light before he quickly shot off the ice and removed the skates. Throwing his heavy black boots back on, he stormed towards the castle. Several of his guards were rushing towards him, their ice spears held tightly in their hands.

"Sir! It's the Goddess of Protection! She is calling an emergency meeting for all the protectors." The guard panted once he finally reached the dark haired man.

"Erza? What has happened?"

"We do not know sir, she did not explain. All she said was to come to her kingdom immediately."

* * *

The sound of wings flapping fell over the lush green meadow. A beautiful girl with chocolate eyes and hair the color of sunshine fluttered about as her pink wings sparkled in the light. Upon her head rested a crown of pink roses and only added to the innocence of her beauty.

"Oh the meadow is gorgeous this time of year, is it not?" She asked of the tiny flying figures surrounding her. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she flew over the colorful flowers, she breathed in deeply as their floral scent reached her button like nose. She couldn't help but smile as she enjoyed roaming the many fields in her palace. The gardens were exquisite and something anyone would be amazed by.

She watched as her little fairies leaped gracefully from flower to flower, each one blooming upon their touch. A giggle escaped her lips as one of them sneezed slightly when a puff of pollen flew up. She spun around in the air, enjoying the feeling of the summer sunshine once again. It was her favorite time of year, well that and spring.

A large castle of pearl white stood in the distance with the same flowers surrounding it. Oh how she enjoyed the feeling of the summer breeze under her wings as it helped to give her flight. She had willingly gave up her life of solitude to help with the protection of the planet and she never once looked back. The freedom she had here was nothing like back on earth, where her mother no longer resided in her life and a greedy father did nothing but try to control her. It can be lonely here but she had her fairies for company.

She frowned before quickly brushing it off with a wave knowing that these kinds of thoughts did nothing but upset her. She had her chibi fairies and that's all she needs. They were her friends and her family. They worked with her, were there for her and they just enjoyed being in each others company.

Her own powers vary depending on the need of them but overall she wasn't much help during the battle all those years ago but none the less she tried. She wanted to be of use, to help the ones that fought long and hard to win over the freedom of the world once again. She glanced down at the pink stamp that covered the top of her right hand. The symbol greatly resembled that of a fairy which just made her smile more.

More of the chibi fairies came forward in a hurry as the blond stood over the small stream that ran through the middle of the meadow. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked them as they frantically began trying to explain to her in words that anyone else would not be able to understand.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened before her face turned to look towards the castle to verify what they were telling her. Sure enough, at the tip of the castle stood the red flashing light that could only mean one thing. And it was never a good thing. "We must hurry!"

She flew as fast as her lovely wings would allow as she entered the grand castle. A man with bright orange hair that resembled a lions mane ran forward, his dark eyes wide and full of concern.

"Princess! It's Erza, she is calling for a meeting between all of the protectors."

"I understand Loke, thank you very much. Call the others spirits and let them know the situation. Inform that they will need to rest up for there is a chance that I may be in need of your powers and call upon you." The spirit bowed before wishing his master good luck. With a last goodbye, she flew out of the castle with the chibi fairies following behind her.

After several hours of flight, they finally reached the kingdom of the scarlet mage. Her heart raced as she approached as quickly as she could. Her tiny feet clad in white flats with gold lining landed swiftly upon the grand marble staircase. She raced inside the building and saw the people gathering in the main meeting room.

Each person held the familiar face of one of her comrades but she couldn't let her joy for seeing them again show. The circumstances were not good if she was called at all let alone each one of them.

"Lucy, I am glad that you could make it. Please take a seat and we will start discussing matters shortly." The scarlet haired goddess said as she gestured to the seat on her right. The blond fairy nodded before taking her seat. She smiled warmly at her friends but it wasn't her usual cheery smile. The god of winter returned the smile before turning back to the woman at the head of the table.

The red head looked at the two mages in front of her with worrisome eyes. Startled, Lucy wasn't sure what to make of the brown eyes looking between them. She had never before seen such a look in Erza's eyes, not even while facing the dark mage Zeref and no one is stronger than him. So what could possibly have her so worried?

* * *

"Third master, I have news." A tiny girl with long flowing blond locks floated down from above and landed on her bare feet in front of the gruff yet short old man. His dark eyes widened slightly wondering what her sudden arrival meant.

"What is it first?" His eyes met with the bluish green eyes of the original ruler. Her sheer will kept her contained to this place where she has proven herself helpful on more than one occasion. The older man sat upon his large oak desk, his white hair was brushed back and hidden under an orange and white striped hat. His small hand rose and stroked his mustache as he waited for this news that the first master came with.

"Soon a new member will be joining the protectors in this upcoming battle between gods and dark magic. Makarov, it's just as the legend claimed it would be. Another dark mage has risen under the influence of the dark lord and wishes to revive him. But this new member will join us and prevent the fall of mankind. Our victory depends on him." The older mans brow furrowed as he thought over who else could possibly join them. His mind seemed to be pulling a blank. He glanced back up at the first master with confusion written upon his face.

"Who is it Mavis?" Her delicately pale hand rose and began to emit a pale yellow light. The image of a man began to form as the dark eyes of Makarov widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How was this possible? Him of all people?


	2. Chapter 2 The legend

Rise Together

Chapter 2

The legend

"So what's the news Erza?" The dark haired man asked. His deep blue eyes remained fixed upon the red head and he could feel the tension in the air. With a deep breath, the goddess locked her brown eyes on him in return.

"A new threat has appeared. A follower of the dark mage Zeref has returned, I can not say what the reason is for this but it has to have something to do with the revival of the dark lord." Two sets of eyes widened at the information they were just given. Neither of them ever gave thought to the chance of someone trying to resurrect such an evil being.

The three sat at the long mahogany table meant to fit up to ten people. Each of these mages found themselves deep in thought, each wondering about what this meant for the world. How were they to find this person?

"Who is it Erza?" Lucy asked, her blond brow furrowed as her rose colored wings fluttered behind her. A flash of pain shot through the red heads eyes before it was quickly replaced. The blond worried about what that meant but knew that it wasn't wise to ask. The scarlet goddess kept a steel-like exterior with brick walls surrounding her heart.

"His name is Jellal Fernandez. He disappeared during the war, and we believed him to be dead but it seems we were wrong in our assumption." Lucy continued to wonder who this Jellal was but it seemed apparent that the man across from her knew who he was. The shock on his face said it all.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked, glancing at the god of winter worriedly.

"It's nothing." He mumbled. Lucy was not convinced but did not question it any further. She began to feel left out, as if there was definitely something that these two were not telling her. Did they not trust her? Is she not a member of the protectors as well?

"What does this mean Erza? How are we supposed to find him?" Gray asked. His mind wondering over the same thing that Erza was thinking. She herself wasn't sure where to go next with this information but did know that she had to warn these two to stay on guard at all times. There is no way of knowing just when and where he will strike.

"I don't know." Her voice was low and full of the despair she was feeling. Her past was painful and something that she wasn't to happy about reliving but seeing Jellal caused her to think over things. It wasn't normal for a person to know someone in their past life and their current one, it only happens on a rare occasion. And it just so happens that she is that rare occasion.

A faint golden glow began to form at the opposite end of the table. Each mages eyes shot to look at the lacrima ball sitting there. The glow continued to intensify as the seconds passed before a light shot out over it showing the short figure that they all knew so well.

"Master?!" Erza was the first to speak, the three of them confused as to what the master was calling them for. The red head quickly moved forward and grasped the lacrima between her war hardened hands. She turned back around and placed it in the center of the large table so everyone could see.

"Erza, the Goddess of Protection. Gray, the God of Winter and Lucy, the Goddess of Life, I come with news." As he spoke each name, his eyes traveled to them. It was clear that he also knew of this man named Jellal but it seemed there was something else that was on his mind. His gray brows were furrowed and he took a deep breath. "I am sure since you are all gathered that you know of the happenings with Jellal Fernandez. It seems that he is still under the control of the dark lord and is attempting to revive him."

"Yes, master we do know." Erza explained. The master nodded, knowing that she of all people would have figured this out. Erza had the gift of sight, and even though it wasn't something she could use whenever she wanted it was useful for warning them of important things to come.

"Because of this, Mavis has issued the order for a new member for the League of Protectors."

"Are you serious?" Gray questioned. He didn't believe that just because Jellal was back that it would require another member to join. He was certain that they could handle things on their own. "I'm sure we could manage on our own master."

"I understand your reasoning Gray but this is out of my hands. This is an order from the first master."

Both Gray and Erza looked at one another, they themselves sacrificed a lot to be here. They knew that recruiting another member would mean that that person would have to do the same.

"I know what you are thinking, but know that this situation is different." Erza and Gray both look on with confusion written on their faces while Lucy however wasn't sure what to think. She herself didn't have to sacrifice anything to get here since her life wasn't that appealing to begin with. She is happier where she is now than she was back on earth.

"This newest member is already a god, but he has yet to join the league." The master informed them. The three sets of eyes on the master widened. Even Lucy knew that this was unusual. You normally only become a god to join the league so how was it that he hadn't joined earlier?

"Who could it be master?" Erza asked. They found themselves getting more and more confused as time went on. Not only did they have no clue where to begin their search for Jellal but now they were getting a new recruit?

"The God of Myth."

"Are you serious? More like the god of mischief!" Gray stated. They had each heard of this man, but Lucy knew nothing of him. She was shocked to hear those words from Gray's mouth. Was this man really that bad?

"Yes, well he is known for having a bit too much fun at times but understand that he is alone and is unheard of throughout Earthland. No one knows of him therefore he finds his own way of amusing himself. Granted it may not be the best way but that can change." The master explained.

"Yes but why him? What good will it do to have someone like him on our team?" Gray once more questioned the reasoning behind their decision. Erza scowled at the dark haired man causing him to flinch under her gaze.

"Master, if I am correct he is the god in charge of mythical creatures and the like?" Erza asked. The master nodded, his white hair swaying with his movement.

"Yes that is right. It is said that he possesses the power of one particular mythical creature, and a fierce one at that."

"The dragons." Lucy whispered with wide eyes. She wasn't sure how she knew but something told her she was right. The master turned his gaze to the girl who remained the quietest up to this point. His eyes softened when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Yes Lucy, he has the powers of the dragons. The fire dragon to be exact. You all must find him and bring him back here. He needs to join us, or else this battle will be for nothing." The finality in his words set the tension in the room. Each one worrying about why this man was needed so much. For minutes on end, no one spoke as the master looked between each of them. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them, knowing that they never wanted something like this to happen and that he had to put them at risk once again.

"Master, may I ask you one last thing?" Makarov nodded at the red head, half expecting what she was going to ask. "The legend, it has come true, has it not?"

"It seems so, Erza. It seems so." His voice trailed off at the end leaving the mages to ponder on this news. The link with the lacrima ended after that and Lucy turned to her two companions.

"Legend?"

"Yes, I almost forgot that you were never told. Right after the battle was won against Zeref, a great seer saw a vision. In this vision was born the legend that we now speak of." Erza began to explain. Lucy listened intently as she found herself intrigued by this.

"In a time of peace, the darkness shall once again rise to battle. A new god shall make himself known and join the fight. If this man does not, then the war will be lost and the world will once again be consumed by the dark."

Lucy sat there and tried to take in what she had just heard. So this new god, this one man could change everything? She knows nothing of him, yet Erza and Gray both seem familiar with him. He seems incredible, but is it to this level? Was he really that strong? If they had defeated Zeref without his help then why would they need this man to defeat one of his minions? There was no way that this Jellal was stronger than even Zeref.

"We must hurry. Time is wasting and we need to find the God of Myth fast if we plan to finish this once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3 The newest member

Rise Together

Chapter 3

Meeting the newest member

A lone man sat on the edge of a lake as his feet dangled in the cool water. He stared up at the clouds as people walked by with eyes full of merriment. Today was the first day of summer, it was also his birthday. He had no idea where he came from or who he was, all he did know is that he isn't like the rest.

His pink locks swayed in the wind and spiked up in similar fashion to that of flames. Upon those spikes sat a crown of gold with the markings of flames engraved into it. His handsome features were hidden behind the deep scowl that seemed to always remain on his lips. His onyx eyes held the sorrow that he felt inside. Showing just how lonely of a life he truly lived.

He was born differently. He had risen from the heat of the sun on the first day of summer three hundred years ago. His life has been lonesome, having no one to speak with. The regular humans could neither see nor hear him. He had powers that no one else seemed to possess.

A group of children ran by, their laughter filled his ears. Oh how he wished he could live a life like that. With friends and a family. But sadly he had none. He never understood the reason for his existence, and he was beginning to doubt that there was one.

He stood up and dusted his white knee length pants off. He slipped his black sandals back on before walking out onto the street. People scurried to and from, all over this small town. His deep onyx eyes scanned over the street as he wondered what he wanted to do. His life was rather dull so he found ways to amuse himself.

He reeked havoc where ever he went but he had nothing else to do. At least no one ever got hurt. He continued to walk down the cobblestone road, not bothering to move out of the way. People would pass right through him. He felt as if he was a ghost clinging onto a life that he just couldn't remember. He passed by a small alley that was out of reach from the suns rays.

"Leave me alone!" A woman shouted. A chill passed over the pink haired man before he stopped in his tracks. His head turned to look down the alley and he saw two figures standing there. One was pressed firmly against the wall as the other loomed over them. His onyx eyes narrowed before he approached the two.

"Shhh, quiet wench. You have done nothing but tease me, it's about time to pay the price." A man said with a scratchy voice. His brown eyes trailed down the length of the woman's body taking in her curvacious frame. Her black hair was cut short and framed her face and she glared at the man holding her with furious blue eyes.

A smirk was visible on the mans face. Dirt smudges lingered over his face and clothes and a whisker like mustache and beard framed his face. His brown hair was greasy and fell down to his face, covering his left eye. He rose a dirtied and yellow hand and placed it on the woman's waist. She shivered at the touch as disgust filled her features.

The man watched with charcoal eyes narrowed as the woman desperately tried to avoid this mans advances. His face moved closer to the girl before he growled. This man was simply disgusting, the lowest of the low to do something like this to a woman.

"I have done nothing to you Richard! You're delusional!" She spat back. The man named Richard chuckled before taking her chin between his dirty fingers. He inched closer, his lips puckered and ready to steal a kiss from the lady.

Pink hair began to sway with the power he was manifesting. His hands began to catch aflame as he watched on in horror and disgust. His arm raised as his flame shot out and caught the mans sleeve on fire. He immediately let the woman go and began to jump around as he tried to put out the flames. The dark haired woman pulled her foot back and brought it to his groin with a powerful kick. The said man dropped to his knees as he held between his legs and groaned in pain.

The woman huffed before walking towards the exit and straight through her unseen savior. Never once did it cross her mind that someone had helped her or the strange coincidence that his sleeve caught on fire with nothing there to be the cause. The pink haired man sighed, this was nothing out of the ordinary. In all honesty, it wasn't the recognition he was worried about.

He didn't care if people thanked him for his help or if they feared him for the trouble he caused, all he wanted is someone to be with him. Someone to ease the pain and loneliness he felt. Three hundred years have passed and he hasn't once come across another one like him. He wasn't sure what to think. He was clearly different with his powers and the fact that no one could see him but then you add this crazy crown that sat upon his pink spikes. No matter how many times he tried to rid himself of the crown, it would always come back.

He had tried throwing it down a sewer, but no more than a minute later it came back completely clean and still upon his head. He tried melting it with fire, tried freezing it under a frozen lake and many more things but nothing seems to work. Eventually, he just gave up.

He continued down the road, wondering what he could do to amuse himself today. After he spends a certain amount of time in one town, he eventually leaves. Getting bored of the same old routine. He found himself lost in thought, failing to notice the person following not far behind him. He traveled up the road, hiking up a large steep hill. Once he finally managed to reach the top he turned to look at the magnificent view before him.

He breathed in deeply before furrowing his brow. There was a scent close by that he had never smelled before. His nostrils flared as he continued to breath in. It was similar to that of the humans yet different at the same time. It smelled of snow and ice, a scent that he hated. He had noticed the smell back in town but it was stronger up here. He turned, ready to confront whoever was the cause of the scent before something white flew towards him and the darkness claimed him.

Rise Together

"What the hell Gray?! Is this the only way you could think of to bring him here?" The pink haired man heard a woman ask. He heard a gruff voice reply but couldn't make out what they said. His head was spinning and he felt like someone had beat him on the side of the head with a hammer. He groaned in pain and he could feel the tension rising in the air. He attempted to open his eyes but a bright light blinded him causing him to shut them just as quickly.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked in a gentle yet stern voice. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening. In his three hundred years of existence, nothing like this has ever happened before. And it seemed like these people were talking to him, or about him. But how did they know of him? How could they even see him when no one else could? Maybe that was the scent he smelled before, that could explain why it was similar to the humans yet different.

"You must have hit him too hard on the head Gray. This was very irresponsible of you." Someone scolded. Hit him on the head? Was it this Gray person that hit him with that white thing? Whatever the hell it was? He could still smell the same scent from earlier. The one that reeked of cold and snow but there were others now. The scent of metal reached his senses and he could hear what sounded like armor clanking around. But there was another, a very light one as if what ever was the cause of the smell was no longer around or as if they hadn't been there for several hours.

He found himself liking that scent. Something like roses mixed with sunshine, if sunshine had a scent. But it was calming and relaxing and reminded him of the spring.

"It's not my fault this man is a weakling! I barely hit him!" Someone protested. Something told the pinkette that they were definitely talking about him. Another groan escaped his lips as he attempted to open his eyes once again. This time he was prepared for the blinding light and allowed his eyes to adjust. The first thing he was able to notice was something red. It was long and not far from him but the image was still blurred. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. May I ask how you are feeling?" The shock of red was now becoming clear when he noticed that it was long red hair belonging to a beautiful woman clad in armor. Her brown eyes were full of worry with serious lines set on her features. The pink haired man glanced into her eyes wondering if she was truly acknowledging him. "Well, are you able to speak?"

"C-can you s-see me?" His reply came out scratchy for his throat was dry. It had been years since he found the need to use his voice. He began to wonder just how long he was out for. When the red headed nodded curiously at him, he gaped at her. Never once in his life was there ever someone who was able to see him.

"Now, to answer my question."

"Um, yeah I think so." The man stood up and checked himself for injuries before noticing the man that also stood in the room. His eyes narrowed, this had to be the one who hit him. "You are the one that was on the hill with me."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Gray asked in a nonchalant kind of way. This only managed to upset the pinkette further.

"Bastard! You're the one that hit me!" The pinkette charged forward, his fist engulfed in flames and was ready to strike when he felt a tremendous aura coming from behind him. He turned to see the red head glaring at him, once brown eyes now red as if she were a demon.

"There will be no fighting in my castle. Do you understand?" Her words were low yet spoken with venom and he couldn't hold back the shiver that passed over him.

"Yes mam!" Both Natsu and Gray glared at each other once they realized that they had spoken simultaneously.

"Good now for the introductions, my name is Erza Scarlet. I am also known as the Goddess of Protection." Natsu's eyes widened upon hearing this. He had heard of the humans speaking of this god and how they worshiped her in the hopes of receiving her divine protection. He had never imagined that she truly existed, only assumed that she was something they had come up with to ease the humans in their own fear. "And over there is Gray Fullbuster, also known as the God of Winter."

The pinkette glances towards the dark haired man with an eyebrow raised. God of Winter? Well that explains the smell. And wasn't he just wearing a shirt? But what would gods want with him? He was nothing but a soul that traveled Earthland without a purpose.

"Do you know who you are?" Her eyes remained on him, watching his every move. He felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of question that was, of course he knew who he was, just not what.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." This woman named Erza nodded her head and he heard a scoff behind him. He turned to see the man named Gray picking at his nails. "Something you want to say?"

"Yeah, what a stupid name for a stupid god."

"What did you say?" Natsu was too upset over his insult to realize just what Gray had said. His fist raised and he was ready to fight before the scarlet maiden cleared her throat, instantly freezing the two men.

"I find the name to be quite fitting, considering what he is." Erza stated. Now she had Natsu intrigued. This woman knew what he was, even though he himself didn't? He couldn't understand what was happening anymore, he only managed to become more confused by the second.

"You know what I am?"

"Yes, of course we do." The red head nodded. Upon seeing the confusion in his eyes she knew that she was going to have to explain this to him. But she wondered how he didn't already know. "You are Natsu Dragneel, the God of Myth."

"The god of myth?" Natsu questioned? So he's a god? And the one of myth at that? His head was starting to hurt from all of this confusing information he was taking in. Never in his three hundred years of existence did he ever have to deal with a situation like this. He was about to ask what she meant when the door to the room they were standing in opened.

"Erza, Gray, I'm back." Came a heavenly voice. It was light and cheery, something that made him smile on instinct. A girl with long blond locks, milk chocolate eyes and smile that could light up the heavens, walked in. She looked at the red head before her gorgeous brown eyes landed upon Natsu. Her own eyes widened once she realized who he was. As their eyes connected, each felt a light flutter of their heart.

"It's you!"


End file.
